Legend of the Blue Blur 2: Angel Island
by JCKane
Summary: Tails has a bad feeling that maybe Robotnik is still out there. So She and Sonic head out to find the Death Egg, where he was last. Only to make an amazing discovery, Angel Island
1. Chapter 1: The Scouting Party

Authors notes: Ok like last time there are a few things I need to say before you read. This is a sequal to Legend of the Blue Blur. Plus due to most of these books beging sort of a remake of the sega games there may or will be spoilers for those games. So heads up. Now please enjoy Legend of the Blue Blur 2.

Prologue

The Legend of the Blue Blur is the most recent legend here on Mobius. but in fact there are many legends on Mobius. Some are about other Mobians that have accomplished great deeds. Some are of the Golden Rings. One of the most oldest legends is of the Chaos Emeralds, seven Gems of great power. What most people don't know, is that the Chaos Emeralds have a master...

Chapter 1 The Scouting Party

A lone aircraft flew threw the skies of the Sega Kingdom. This particular aircraft was special for it was the aircraft of

the Royal Family. It's name was the Flying Squirrel Mark 5. The Flying Squirrel Mark 5 was a beautiful aircraft that gave off

a sort of Royal feel to it. The Flying Squirrel Mark 5 had been in the service of the Acorn Family for many years. It has

had 5 sister crafts but most of them are no longer fit for flying. The Flying Squirrel Mark 1 was currently on display in the

Sega Kingdom's National Museum. Mark 2 and 4 were in other museums somewhere in the Kingdom. The Flying Squirrel Mark 3,

however, had vanished. The particular craft had been operational towards the same time as the Mark 4. King Ralph Acorn had

the flying Squirrel Mark 4 so that his son, Prince Edward Acorn, could use the Mark 3 as he pleased for Prince Edward was a

adventurer and loved to travel. Sadly, during one of his travels he never returned. Some wonder what happened to him but no

one ever knew.

The Flying Squirrel Mark 5 neared it's destination. The pilot was relieved. For she had been flying for what seemed like

hours. Her and her passenger, Princess Sally Acorn, had been at the opening of the new Energy Tower in Metropolis. The

original Tower had been destroyed by a human bent on world domination, a few months ago. After the opening they had stayed

for a party for the Energy Tower's reconstruction was the last thing in completing the repairs of Metropolis. The party

lasted into the night. It wasn't until it was close to midnight that Princess Sally decided it was best for them to go

home.

The Pilot pressed a button on the steering column, which activated the inside speakers.

"Princess, were just about there, " the pilot said and a microphone in the dash picked up her voice and carried into the

speakers of the passenger area.

It took a few seconds but Princess Sally responded.

"Yes, thank you Tails, " Princess Sally's voice said through the speakers in the dash.

Tails piloted the Flying Squirrel and landed it in the landing zone for the Royal Aircrafts. Once landed Tails shut off the

engine. She pressed a button and the doors of the aircraft opened and Princess Sally got out. Tails also got out of the

plane.

"Well, Good Night Tails, " Princess Sally said as she left for her chambers. Tails made sure that the Flying Squirrel s doors

were shut then she too left to the Royal Aerial Guardians Barracks.

Time for a little sleep, Tails thought.

The next morning, Tails was woken up by one of her fellow Guardians, A female Mobian Bear by the name of Sam.

"Time to get up, " Sam called as she shook Tails.

"Just a few more minutes, " Tails replied sleepily.

"No can do, " Sam replied, "It's noon and Princess Sally wants you."

"What for?" Tails asked.

"She said the scouting party has come back, " Sam said.

Tails eyes flung open and she quickly got out of bed.

"They're here? " Tails asked as she started getting ready, "Are you sure?"

Sam nodded, "Came in this morning. But Princess Sally, told them to wait till noon to debrief her."

Tails had put on her gloves, Red and white shoes, and a device that looked like a watch. In fact it was a communicator that

doubled as Tail's Guardian badge. The Communicator was developed by Sega Kingdom's top engineer named Rotor. He had been

working on for a long time as a sort of side project. But after the disaster with Robotnik, Rotor gave the device, which he

named the COM, his full attention and finished it two weeks after Robotnik was stopped. The COM is a wireless communicator

that is immune to EMP bursts. This come in handy if communications are knocked out.

Tails left her room in the Barracks and went to the Throne Room where Princess Sally held all of her meetings. Since her

father was in a coma it was up to her to run the Kingdom until he recovered.

Tails made it to the Throne Room and entered. Inside was a group of six Mobians, who Tails recognized as the Scouting Party.

Tails walked to the head of the room where Princess Sally was sitting in the middle throne.

"There you are, " Sally said as she saw Tails, "Now we can begin."

Tails walked to the edge of the small raised platform the three thrones were on and turned to the scouting party.

One of the group, Tails new as the leader stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Well, we went to the area Officer Tails told us where the Death Egg crashed, " The Scouting party leader said, "We made a

wide grid. we found pieces of debris from the Death Egg. So the best we can tell is that the Death Egg sunk to the bottom of

the Ocean."

"The best you can tell?" Tails asked a little anger, "We need to know for certain that the Death Egg is gone."

"We know, " The leader of the Scouting Party, named Tom, said, "But the area we found the debris has a very deep gorge. It's

big enough to hide the Death Egg but it's to deep for us to send a search party."

"What about Radar?" Tails asked.

"The gorge goes below are Radar, " Tom replied, "but with the debris it's the best we can tell that the Death Egg has sunk.

"But there has to be a way to be sure, " Tails said, "We don't want Robotnik to come back a third time."

"Didn't Sonic tell you that Robotnik died?" Tom asked.

It was true, Tails thought. She had seen Sonic only once since they stopped Robotnik. During that time he told her of how

Robotnik was electrocuted and that the Robotnik suit he was in blew up with him in it. So Tails knew that Robotnik was dead

but she just had this strange feeling. A feeling that wouldn't go away unless she saw it with her own eyes.

"I'm sorry Officer Tails, " Tom said, "The debris tells us it must have sank. But as I said there's just no way to be

completely sure that it's down there."

"That's not true, " Said a voice.

Everyone in the room turned to the door to the throne room. Standing there was a Mobian wearing a brown cloak. One of the

scouting party members drew a gun and pointed it at him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The Mobian responded by flipping back his hood to reveal the head of a Blue Hedgehog.

"Sonic?" Tails said as she saw him.

"Put away your gun Philip, " Tom ordered and Philip did so.

Sonic walked to the front were Tails was standing.

"Nice to finally meet you Sonic, " Princess Sally said, "Awake that is."

Sonic gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Sonic, " Tails said and Sonic turned to her, "You said you knew of a way to find out if the Death Egg had Sunk?"

Sonic nodded again. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a Chaos Emerald.

"Oh my, " Tom said, "That's a Chaos Emerald. Say we could use that to power up the radar and..."

"No, " Sonic said, "If you did that then you'd get only one shot and I don't want to have to find it again."

"Then what do you suggest?" Sally asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds are drawn to one another, " Sonic said, "I can use this Chaos Emerald to see if the others are down

there."

"How will that help?" Tom asked.

"The other six are on the Death Egg, " Sonic said.

"Oh, well just give us the emerald and we'll go check it then, " Tom said.

Sonic shook his head, "I'll do it myself. I just need someone to take me there."

"Why not have Officer Tails take you?" Princess Sally asked.

"What?" Tails said.

Sally turned to Tails.

"You want to know rather the Death Egg is down there or not, " Sally said, "This way you can find out first hand."

"Well, yeah but..."

"Then it's settled, " Sally said, "Tom thank you for you're help but Officer Tails and Sonic will be handling it from here."

Tom did a slight bow then motioned for his team to leave and they did.

"Let's get going, " Sonic said.

Sonic started walking to the door.

"Wait a minute, " Tails said, "I haven't had lunch yet..."

"Can't you wait till we get back?" Sonic asked.

"No, " Tails said.

"Fine, " Sonic said.

Sonic left the room. Tails then headed to the kitchen to get herself something to eat.

*** 


	2. Chapter 2: The Island in the Sky

Chapter 2 The Island in the Sky

After Tails had finished her meal she went down to the Castle s hanger. There all kinds of Aircrafts were stationed just waiting to be used. Tails found Sonic standing by a blue aircraft. The aircraft was a blue bi-plane with a single seat. This particular Bi-plane was not you're normal plane. For it had all the latest gadgets developed by Rotor. Tails had radar, energy machine guns, and many other features and weapons. On the tail fin of the craft were a picture of two yellow fox tails which was fitting for it belonged to none other than Tails.

Tails walked up to Sonic standing there. He had a green backpack with him but strangely he wasn't wearing his cloak.

"Why aren't you wearing your cloak?" Tails asked as she approached.

Sonic pointed to Tails plane, "This your's?"

"Yes, " Tails responded, "But that doesn't answer my question."

Sonic sighed.

"I see you haven't changed, " Sonic said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tails asked.

"Doesn't matter, " Sonic said, "But seeing as you're plane doesn't have 2 seats..."

"You're right, " Tails said, "Guess you'll have to find someone else to take you."

"You have some kind of problem with me?" Sonic asked.

"No, " Tails said, "I just don't like you taking offensive at every question I ask."

"Maybe, it's just none of you're business, " Sonic replied, "And it was you who wouldn't let me answer..."

"But..." Tails tried to interrupt.

"I'm not finished, " Sonic said a little annoyed, "But I was going to say that I'd have to ride on the wings of this thing and if I wore my cloak it would get in you're way."

"Oh, " Tails said, he was right but with the late night she had last night she just wasn't haven't a good day, "Listen, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, " Sonic told her, "Let's just go."

Sonic turned and jumped onto the wings of Tails' plane. Tails in turn climbed into it's only seat and started the engine.

"It's called the Cyclone, " Tails said not really expecting a response which was exactly what she got.

Tails steered the Cyclone to the opening of the hangar. She then picked up speed as she brought the Cyclone out of the hanger then she pulled back on the level and the plane began it's ascend into the sky.

As Tails directed the Cyclone towards the sea, she couldn't help wondering about Sonic's sudden appearance. It had been over a month since she ran into him in Metropolis. That's when he told her of what happened in the Death Egg. Tails had been wondering how Sonic stopped it, now she knew. After he finished telling her, Sonic just left. So Tails was a little upset over that. Now Sonic was here again and she thought it was odd.

"Hey Sonic?" Tails asked Sonic. Sonic didn't reply verbally but looked back at Tails, "Why'd you come to the castle anyways?"

"If you must know, " Sonic told her and Tails could tell he was already getting annoyed with her, "I was following the Scouting Party."

"But why?" Tails asked then she realized the answer, "The Chaos Emeralds right?"

Sonic nodded.

"But if the Death Egg sank, " Tails began, "How do you expect to get the emeralds back?"

"Don't worry about it, " Sonic said then turned back around.

So Tails didn't.

They continued their trip in silence. Eventually, they made it to the ocean. Sonic then reached into his backpack and pulled out the Purple Chaos Emerald. Tails continued the plane on it's course. It didn't take long for them to reach the area where they thought the Death Egg crashed.

"Well, here we are," Tails said.

Sonic looked at the emerald in his hand but nothing had changed. He waited another minute but still no change.

"So?" Tails asked.

"It's not here, " Sonic told her.

"WHAT!" Tails said she looked at the debris that was floating in the water below, "But this is the place."

"Doesn't matter, " Sonic replied, "The Death Egg isn't here or more precisely, the Chaos Emeralds aren't here."

What does this mean? Tails wondered. This had to be the right place or else there wouldn't be debris. Unless... No, it couldn't be, Could it?

"S-Sonic?" Tails asked, "You don't think..."

"No, I don't, " Sonic said, "Robotnik was not only electrocuted but he was in the middle of an explosion."

"So then where is it?" Tails asked a little panicked, "You don't think someone else moved it?"

"Not likely, " Sonic said, "But let's continue onwards. Maybe the Death Egg crashed somewhere else."

Hopefully, Tails thought. For she didn't like the idea of Robotnik or his Death Egg out there ready to launch another attack on the Sega Kingdom.

So they flew on. Tails' feeling of uneasiness started to grow with each passing minute. She had to know what happen to that huge battle ship. Even if Robotnik was dead. In the hands of the wrong people, the Death Egg would still cause a huge problem for the Kingdom.

So the minutes went on, but to Tails they felt like hours. She checked her COM for the time then remembered she ought to report in to Princess Sally. She pressed a button on the COM's touch screen. She then opened the right channel and Tails waited for Sally to answer. It took about five seconds then Sally's face appeared on the COM's screen.

"Tails, how are things going?" Princess Sally asked casually.

"Not good I'm afraid, " Tails said, "Sonic says his emerald isn't detecting the other six."

"I see, " Sally said, "So What..."

But suddenly the transmission began to break up.

"Princess?" Tails said, "I'm getting some kind of interference."

Sally's face was distorted and the sounds were coming in fragments that Tails couldn't make them out.

"That's odd?" Tails said as she closed the channel. Tails looked at Sonic who was strangely looking at the emerald in his hands.

"Sonic?" Tails said.

"They're here?" Sonic said with out turning around.

"What's here?" Tails asked, "Wait the Chaos Emeralds? Where?"

Sonic shifted the Emerald a little higher and Tails saw that it's glow brightened Slightly. Then Sonic pointed up.

"There, " Sonic said.

Tails looked to where Sonic was pointing but all she could see were clouds.

Tails scratched her head, "I don't get it? but I guess we can check it out."

Tails maneuvered the Cyclone so that it was now climbing towards the clouds.

Tails couldn't help wondering what was going on. Did this have anything to do with her COM's interference?

The Cyclone entered the cloud bank.

"Watch Out!" Sonic said.

Tails looked and saw something that surprised her. It was the bottom of something. The color was a brown. Tails quickly adjusted the Cyclone s course so that it was flying straight under, whatever the object was. As they continued they could tell that the object was very large.

"What do you think it is?" Tails asked.

Finally, they were flying out from under the object. Tails flew a little then turned the plane around to see what it was. Tails gasped as she saw it. It was a huge island.

"What is that?" Tails asked.

"Hmm..." Sonic said, "Let's land."

"You sure?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded. So Tails brought the Cyclone to the Island and landed it on what looked like a beach.

"At least we know it's not a mirage, " Tails said as she turned off the engine, " But the question is, What is it?"

Sonic hopped down from the plane and looked around.

"I've heard of something like this, " Sonic said.

Tails turned to Sonic.

"You have?" She asked surprised.

Sonic nodded, "It was in a legend about an island in the sky. It's called Angel Island."

Deep in the forest of Angel Island walked a Mobian. This Mobian was different from all the rest for he was of a race of Mobians not seen for thousands of years. He was the last of their kind. The last of the Echidnas. His fur color was red and he had shoulder length dread locks. He wore red shoes with a yellow stripe. The strange thing was that he wore a kind of white mittens. These mittens covered the echidna's hands which had two spikes on each hand.

The Echidna walked through the forest calmly, without a rush. He knew where he was going and he knew that there was no need to rush. His walk took him to a hill in a clearing. The Echidna walked up the hill and into what looked like a cemetery. Many grave stones were scattered around the top of the hill. The echidna walked to a section closer to the edge of the hill that looked out over the edge of the island. There two grave stones stood out from the rest and it was these grave stones that the echidna walked to. He turned to face them and looked at their descriptions below the names engraved on the stone. One read "beloved Husband and Father, A male among males. A true warrior." The other read, "beloved Wife and Mother, Your rays of sun-shine will be missed."

A single tear fell from the echidna's eyes. Then he heard a noise. It was a sound that he wasn't too familiar with. The sound was close to a large bee buzzing. The echidna focused his hearing and determined where the sound was coming from. He then glanced in the direction of the beach and saw a blue object. A faint memory came to the echidna and he remembered that the object was called a plane. He had heard about those in the stories he was told as a young boy.

He knew that they'd eventually come, looking for the human. It was only a mater of time. But he was ready for them.

The last of the Echidnas wiped a tear from his eye. Then set off back into the jungle. There was work to be done. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Argument

Chapter 3 The Argument

"Angel Island?" Tails asked as she got down from the Cyclone.

Sonic nodded, "Angel Island is said to hold an ancient race of Mobians. They are super strong and can glide through the air."

"And how do you know about this?" Tails asked, "I thought the only thing you cared about were the Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic crossed his arms.

"What I care about is of none of your concern, " Sonic told her, "However, I know of this place because it's said to be home of the ..."

Sonic froze. There was something wrong. Something in the air. He listened carefully, there was something about to happen.

"What's..." But Tails never got to finish her sentence when Sonic quickly grabbed her and moved her from her spot. It was only a few second later that a group of spears dropped down where Tails was just standing.

"What's going on?" Tails asked as she looked back at the spears.

But Sonic didn't reply. For he was to busy searching the close by jungle for any sign of an attacker. Then, a flash of red. Sonic took off after it.

"Sonic?" Tails called out to him. She quickly spun her tails and gave chase.

Sonic made it to where he saw the attacker. He looked further in and saw him up ahead fleeing. Sonic pursued him. Sonic could tell that the attacker knew the forest well for he was easily keeping ahead of Sonic. Then it looked as if the attacker punched a tree. Suddenly, two giant spiked logs came swinging down upon Sonic. Sonic performed a spin attack which launched him up out of harms way. Sonic, then, adjusted his spin angle and was propelled forward. The angle landed him back on the ground he looked but the attacker was gone. Sonic walked a few steps forward only to find another booby trap. This one was in the form of a trip wire. Sonic caught it just in time to keep from triggering it.

"SONIC!" Sonic heard Tails call.

Sonic looked back on the path he had taken and saw Tails catching up. She was using her tails as a sort of propeller to give her extra speed. Tails went up to the spiked logs and flew over the top of them then landed on the other side.

"There you are, " Tails said.

Sonic crossed his arms.

"So did you get him?" Tails asked.

"Does it look like I got him?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked around.

"No it doesn't, " She said, "But did you get a good look at him?"

Sonic shook his head, "All I could tell was that he had red fur."

Tails sighed.

"Well, at least we know which direction he's going, " Tails said, "We can just head that way."

Tails began to continue down the path but Sonic stopped her.

"It's booby trapped, " He said. He knelt down and showed her the trip wire, "There are probably more. We should head back to the plane."

"So what should we do then, Huh?" Tails asked, "Sit there and wait for him to return with help?"

"No, We need to make sure that the plane is secured, " Sonic told her, "You shouldn't have left it in the first place. You should know not to leave the plane unprotected. You are a Guardian are you not?"

"Well, you shouldn't have gone chasing after him which it could have obviously been a trap," Tails shot back.

"I can handle my own, " Sonic said, "But can you?"

"How can you ask that after what we did a few months ago?" Tails said her anger starting to rise.

"That was different, " Sonic replied, "Then we didn't do much fighting and the fight we did have I took care of."

"What about when I was giving chase to the Death Egg, Huh?" Tails shot back, "I was doing pretty great, then."

"You were in a plane, " Sonic said, "and all you did was evade some laser fire."

"If it wasn't for me, you never would have gotten on the Death Egg, " Tails said.

"If it wasn't for you, I never would have needed to get on the Death Egg, " Sonic told her.

Tails was shocked. How could he say that?

"Take that back, " Tails said.

Sonic shook his head, "Right now, is not the time to talk about this."

Sonic walked past her and started heading back to the beach. Tails looked at him, her hatred of him was starting to build once again. He was right though. They shouldn't have been talking about it right there. So Tails went after him.

It took them awhile but they made it back to the beach. The problem was, the Cyclone was missing.

"What?" Tails said as she noticed her plane's absence, "You have got to be kidding me."

Sonic walked over to something in the sand. It was writing.

"Tails, come look at this, " Sonic said.

Tails did.

"'Should have left when you had the chance'?" Tails read, "Oh, great. Now we're stuck on this island with super Mobians."

"I did tell you, " Sonic said.

"Oh so this is all my fault now?" Tails said angrily.

"Yes, " Sonic replied, "It is. If you would have stayed at the plane instead of stupidly following me."

"So now I'm stupid, " Tails said.

"Think what you want, " Sonic said, "But that won't help our problem."

"Our problem?" Tails asked, "I thought it was MY problem... Oh wait, did they take you're precious Emerald too?"

"They took everything, " Sonic replied, "But right now we need to focus. We have to get back what they stole and leave."

"Well, you'd better hope that you find you're Chaos Emerald first, " Tails said, "Because as soon as we get the Cyclone back we're leaving."

"I won't stop you, " Sonic told her.

"Whatever, " Tails said, "So what do we do first? They could have taken our stuff anywhere in that jungle."

Sonic turned back towards the jungle, "Then I suggest we get moving." and with that Sonic and Tails headed back into the jungle.

Deep within Angel Island was a cave. Now this cave was home to the island's only resident but for the past few months it has held another occupant.

The red echidna came back to the cave.

"You were right, " He said to the cave's other occupant, "Just like you said. They came looking for you."

"Are you sure, Knuckles?" the human occupant asked.

Knuckles held up his right hand. In it was the purple Chaos Emerald.

"It was them all right, " Knuckles said, "The one evaded my traps with great speed."

"Oh?" The human said, "Was there anyone else with him?"

Knuckles nodded, "There was a female fox. Yellow fur and oddly enough two tails."

"Hmmm..." the human pondered, "I do hope they won't give you much trouble."

"Humph, " Knuckles said, "You don't worry about them. They'll be gone by night fall."

"Good, " the human replied.

The human got up from the bed he was on.

"I think I'll go for another walk, " he said.

"They were on the North side of the Island, " Knuckles said.

"Ok, don't worry, I'll stay clear of that side, " the human said and left the cave.

The human walked towards the South side of the island. The human wasn't heading towards the south side of the Island for his safety, no. There was something more important to him than that.

The human grinned to himself. How easy it was to trick that Mobian. Knuckles had saved him, for he had suffered massive amounts of injuries but the human didn't feel any sympathy towards Knuckles.

The human's walk took him to a clearing that was wider than it originally was. For standing in the middle of the clearing was a huge Object. It was the Death Egg.

Robotnik stared at his greatest creation. It had sustained massive damage from the crash but nothing that couldn't be fixed. But the main problem for Robotnik was that he needed a new power source. The original engine used allot of Golden Rings to keep everything working smoothly. So now Robotnik had to collect more Golden Rings and build a knew engine. Robotnik knew that he was almost finished. He just had to make sure that his two pursuers, Sonic and Tails, didn't go messing things up.

Of course, that's where Knuckles came in. Robotnik had fed Knuckles lie after lie so now Knuckles thinks that Robotnik's the innocent one.

Robotnik grinned to himself. Sonic and Tails won t know what hit them. 


	4. Chapter 4: First Fight

Chapter 4 First Fight

Sonic and Tails made their way through the jungle at a pace way to slow for Tails. It wasn't that she was an impatient person but when you place her in the company of someone she was angry with and he was going at a slow pace as well as stopping every once and awhile, really started to get on Tails' nerves.

"Tell me again why we can't go any faster?" Tails asked for the thousandth time only to get Sonic's silent response in return.

Sonic stopped once again and knelt closer to the ground. He used his hand to brush away a few leafs.

"Bear trap, " Sonic told her. Tails looked and saw a wooden bear trap half covered with fallen leafs.

"Great, " Tails said, "It probably means that there are more down this path."

Sonic rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"What?" Tails asked as she noticed the gesture.

"Quite, " Sonic told her, "I'm waying my options."

"YOU're options?" Tails said, "Don't you mean, OUR options?"

"No, " Sonic told her, "I'm debating rather it would be better if I just went on my own and got our stuff back by myself but if I did, you'd probably end up getting yourself killed."

"I would not, " Tails said to Sonic her anger flaring up again, "I'm a Royal Air Guardian."

"With very little field experience, " Sonic told her.

"What?" Tails said she just about had it with Sonic criticizing of her abilities, "I've had field experience. Before I met you I went on a patrol every day..."

"Probably didn't encounter much, " Sonic injected.

It was true but Tails didn't want to say it, "I've been working hard with training and assignments since I got promoted."

"Escorting the Princess doesn't really count as field experience, " Sonic told her, "Unless something happens during them."

"How'd you know..." Tails asked.

"Does it really matter?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, " Tails replied, "Yes it does. If you're keeping tabs on me I want to know why?"

"I have no reason to keep tabs on you, " Sonic said, "I only heard people discussing it. Encase you didn't know but when Mobians save a Kingdom others tend to talk about it."

"Fine then, " Tails said, "But what about during our adventure, huh? I got field experience from that."

"That trip? " Sonic said, "Ha. You barely did anything. You're greatest and only achievement was you're little air show with the Death Egg."

"I did other things, " Tails said her anger getting closer and closer to it's breaking point, "I jumped out of an Aircraft twice and the second time I defended myself to get to the Energy Tower. Plus I got the Yellow Chaos Emerald for you."

Sonic shook his head, "Rather you did or not most of it was unnecessary. For starters if you wouldn't have retrieved the Yellow Chaos Emerald, I would have retrieved it myself."

"So..." Tails interjected.

"I'm not finished, " Sonic said then continued, "You're flight to the Energy Tower was also not necessary. If you would have just let me kill Robotnik when I susjected it the first time, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Tails anger was an inch away from her breaking point but not only that tears began to swell in her eyes.

"How can you say that...?" Tails said a tear ran down her check.

"Face it, " Sonic told her, "Every thing bad that happened up till now has been your fault. If I would have killed him sooner we never would have had to come to this Island. The injuries I received on the Death Egg, same reason. The loss of the Chaos Emeralds, you're still to blame. Because of you we even lost the plane. But most importantly, you got me involved in something I didn't want apart of in the first place. Nothing has gone right since I met you."

"But..." Tails couldn't find the words her tears began to flow. She couldn't believe that after all they had gone through that Sonic was blaming her for it. She had gotten him aboard the Death Egg... Saved him after he fell out of it unconscious, only for him to say that it was her fault to begin with.

"Just go home, " Sonic told her, "You don't need the Cyclone to fly. You're not needed here. You'll only get in my way. Once I'm done, I'll return your plane."

Tails stared at Sonic. She didn't know what to think. A part of her was angry but the other half was miserable...

SLAP!

The sting of Tails' slap left a red mark on Sonic's face.

"I hope you never get off this Island."

And with that Tails spun her two tails and flew off.

Sonic watch as Tails flew from his sights.

Did I over due it? Sonic thought to himself. Then he shook his head, It's for her own safety.

The truth was, Sonic wasn't all that mad at Tails. True she did irritate him and he was a little upset of the mistakes that she had made during this trip but he didn't think that she was completely useless. Sonic did recognized skill in the female fox but he wasn't sure if her skills were good enough to get through the Island.

Sonic focused his eyes on the path ahead and just as he noticed before, there were tons of hair thin trip wires crossing the path and if you didn't know what you were looking for you would not see them. Not just on the ground. Some ran from the ground to the trees. But not only trip wires. Tails was right about the bear traps for scattered on the ground Sonic could tell there were many more bear traps lying just waiting for someone to place their foot in them.

Sonic knew that with his speed and agility he'd be able to make it through but Tails... he wasn't so sure of.

Sonic began to do a few basic stretches. He was warming up for what lied ahead and he knew that a cramped muscle might slow him down just enough for him to get caught by one of those traps. Sonic then backed up a little. Then he sprung forward, racing at full speed. His speed flew him over many of the area very quick and with his expert agility he made his way through the area. He weaved through the traps coming close a few times as his arm came with in centimeters of a trip wire.

Finally after a few minutes of dodging traps Sonic emerged into a clearing. This clearing oddly enough had a water fall to one side that feed it's water into two huge chasms. Sonic looked down into the hole and he couldn't make out how far down it went. He then looked to his right and saw a small wooden bridge. Sonic was sure that it wouldn't be as simple as using the bridge to get to the other side. The other side had another huge crevasse. So Sonic decided to just move around it.

Then he heard a noise. No sooner had he heard it then a red Mobian came out of the forest on the other side and land on the ground in between the two crevices.

"I see you made it through my traps, " the red Mobian said.

"Humph, " Sonic said, "It'll take more than that to stop me."

"I can see that, " the Mobian replied.

The two Mobians stared each other down each of them sizing the other up. Sonic guessed that this Mobian was one of the red Echidnas that were said to live on this Island.

"So, " the red echidna said, "What are you doing here on my Island?"

"Looking for the Chaos Emeralds, " Sonic said, "The ones that were stolen from me."

"I see, " the Echidna said, "Wsell, if you want them back, why not come over here and fight me?"

"Oh, " Sonic said, "And how do you expect me to do that?"

The Echidna indicated the wooden bridge.

"I'm not going to fall for it, " Sonic said, "That bridge most likely has some kind of trap on it."

The echidna looked at Sonic and grinned.

"Surely with your speed you can make it over here without triggering it, " the echidna said.

Sonic shrugged.

"If you want a fight? " Sonic said he then dashed over the bridge, "Then it's a fight you'll get."

Just as Sonic predicted, no sooner had he crossed, the bridge collapsed. Sonic turned to see the bridge fall but only for a split second for the echidna suddenly threw a punch at him. Sonic quickly bent over backwards to avoid the punch. Then he turned it into a flip as he grabbed the echidna's arm with his legs. Sonic's momentum flung the echidna over and onto his back. Sonic quickly got back up only to get his legs swept from under him by the echidna. Sonic rolled into a ball as he was falling and used his momentum to roll away from the echidna. Once a safe distance Sonic got back to his feet as the echidna did that same.

"You caught me off guard, " Sonic told his opponent. The echidna then threw another punch but Sonic dodged it and punched him in the gut.

"But I won't let that happen again."

The echidna staggered back clutching his stomach but Sonic didn't give him time to recover as he launched a kick to the echidna s chest. He struck home and the echidna flew back landing again on his back.

"Now tell me, " Sonic said as he walked up to the echidna, "Where are my Chaos Emeralds?"

The Echidna didn't say a word so Sonic lifted his foot and stomped down at his chest. But the echidna grabbed Sonic's foot then flipped him over. The echidna attempted to get to his feet but Sonic recovered faster than the echidna thought and he tackled him. The force of the tackle brought the two of them close to the edge of one of the chasms. The two struggled with one another finally, Sonic began to get the upper hand. But the echidna rolled over so that sonic was on his back. Then the Echidna started striking blow after blow at Sonic. Sonic struggled then got his legs free. He bent them close to his chest then kicked the echidna off of him. The echidna staggered. Sonic then spun on the spot and kicked the echidna. The force of the impact sent him over the edge.

Sonic stood up. His breath had increased a little. Then something grabbed his leg. Sonic had time to look down to see a white glove. It was the echidna. The Echidna then yanked and Sonic was throw down the chasm... 


	5. Chapter 5: Falling

Chapter 5 Falling

Falling. That's what the legendary blue blur was doing. Nothing but falling. The chasm grew darker the farther Sonic fell. Was this it? Out of all the things this hedgehog had done, was he going to just simply fall to his doom? But there wasn't anything Sonic could do about it. There wasn't anything for him to grab onto and even if there was he couldn't see it.

Despite his predicament, Sonic was calm. He didn't fear dying nor did he have any regrets. But one thing crept up in his mind. It was the female fox, Tails. She had been the only good thing that has happened to him that he had ever known. Growing up, Sonic was an outcast. Not by choose at first, for his unnatural blue fur caused others to avoid him. No one ever gave him the light of day, for he was a freak. The Blue Freak, as they called him. It was because of this that Sonic ran away from home. Sonic was a drifter for a long time and he rarely spoke to any one unless he needed to.

Then he met Tails. His first meeting with her was in an abandoned restaurant where he was enjoying a drink of water. It came to a shock to Sonic that the female fox knew of Robotnik's name but that's as far as that went. For Sonic really didn't care about Robotnik or what happened to the doctor after he cut off his arm. So when Tails asked him to get involved he declined. But Tails had insisted. Tails reminded Sonic about what he did and acted as if it was Sonic's responsibility to deal with Robotnik. Sonic's anger had flared only because he didn't like being called a hero. What Sonic did wasn't, in his book, heroic. Robotnik had simply been in his way of collecting the Chaos Emeralds and after he had used the Emeralds Sonic had collected, Sonic sliced off Robotnik's arm out of anger. Not out of some since of justice or even heroism. Ever since then, those who had seen him, or at least part of him, had come to name him a hero. The hero who had saved all of Mobius and Sonic didn't like the title at all. He just wanted to be left alone. So when Tails tried to pull a hero card on him, it only made Sonic not want to do it even more. It wasn't till the last thing that he heard her say that made Sonic think. After Tails had left the Restaurant she had called him a jerk. Had Sonic become the very thing that put him into isolation in the first place? But Sonic just put it out of his mind and set back to work on collecting the Chaos Emeralds, once again.

Then he met her a second time. It was only a few hours since the first time they met. It was right after Sonic had received the first Chaos Emerald from the abandoned chemical plant. Sonic was surprised to see the female fox there. It didn't take long for Tails to find out that he had just received the Chaos Emerald and she asked for him to give it to her. Sonic refused, of course. Tails then told him of what just happened. About how airships supporting the King and his army had crashed due to Robotnik. Sonic didn't want to get involved so he told Tails he didn't really care. At the time Sonic didn't care. What did it matter to him who was in charge. Sonic was a loner and he knew that if the old doctor seized power and wanted him dead, he never would be able to catch him. Then Tails said one final thing before she walked off. It was this one thing that Sonic would remember for a long time.

"You're heartless."

Heartless. Was Sonic turning into the very thing he hated? Did the events of his life change him into a Mobian that was so selfish that he didn't have a heart? So Sonic knew what he had to do. In order to save himself he had to help this female fox despite the fact that he didn't want to. So Sonic joined Tails in a quest to save the Sega Kingdom. But there was a catch. Sonic told Tails that if he was going to help he was going to collect any and all Chaos Emeralds along the way. He figured that it'd save time for him and it wasn't going to be a bother. but it bothered Tails. Every time Sonic would deviate from the straight course to pick up an Emerald she'd get on to him. Saying that it was the only thing he cared about. In truth, they were.

Over the course of Sonic and Tails' journey, the two of them got into fights. Sonic had many times was about to give up on Tails but he knew that he had to do this. He had to become the hero one more time, in order to keep himself from sinking into a dark pit so deep that'd he'd never be able to get out. Which only made his current predicament so ironic.

So this was it. After remembering his adventure with Tails he did have one thing he regretted...

"I got you, " A voice called out.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Sonic's waist. Sonic turned his head to see who had saved him and a smile spread on his face. It was Tails.

Sonic was relived. For not only the fact that he wasn't going to die but because Tails was at least not made enough at him to let him fall to his death. Sonic noticed Tails increase her Tails rotation rate and she and Sonic stopped their downward progress.

"I'm going to have to land at the bottom, " Tails told Sonic.

Sonic nodded and Tails decreased her tails' rotating rate and the two of the slowly descended down the chasm. Tails' COM had a flashlight feature so she was using it to see her way down.

As the two descended they began to noticed the Chasm began to open up into a wide cavern. The two entered the Cavern. Inside they saw that it was huge but not only that there was water flowing towards a small opening on one of the walls. Tails also saw a small ledge where she landed with Sonic.

"Just give me a second to rest, " Tails said as she began to massage her tail joints. Sonic nodded and turned to look at the opening in the wall where all the water flowed to.

So they stood there, Tails massaging her tail joints and Sonic just staring out at the water. Finally Sonic spoke.

"Why'd you come back?" Sonic asked.

Tails removed her hand from her tails and turned to Sonic.

"Well, I wasn't going to, " Tails said, "but I decided that I was going to prove myself to you. You think that I don't have what it takes well, I'm going to show you that it's going to take a lot more than a few trip wires to keep me away."

"You saw them?" Sonic asked a little impressed.

"A little after I left, " Tails replied, "I was trying to find you and when I got back to where we where I saw them. As well as a load of bear traps."

"How'd you get past them?" Sonic asked.

"I flew over the tree tops, " Tails said.

Sonic nodded. He should have thought of that but Sonic was more worried about the dangers that were ahead than just those traps in the forest.

"Listen Sonic, " Tails began, "I know that you don't think I'm very good at these dangerous stuff but the fact is I'm a Guardian. I didn't take this job because I thought it was going to be easy. I knew what I was getting myself into when I signed on. So don't be treating me like I'm some common citizen. I'm going to help you getting back our stuff and if you don't like it..."

Tails didn't have to finish the sentence for Sonic already knew. Sonic then extended out his hand to Tails. Tails smiled as she accepted the handshake.

Good friends are rare to come by but at this very moment both Sonic and Tails knew that the had just made one for life.

"Oh how sweet, " said a mocking voice from above.

Both Sonic and Tails looked up to see the red Echidna gliding down from the Chasm. The echidna landed close to Sonic and Tails.

"I see you survived the fall, " he said.

The three of them stared down. Each one eager to make the first strike.

"Tell me, " Tails said, "What is it that you want?"

"I want you off my island, " the echidna responded.

"Then why'd you take our plane?" Tails asked.

"There are more than one way to get you off my island, " he said and with that he launched at her. However, before he could reach her Sonic tackled him from the side. This didn't help as much because the velocity of the tackle threw both Sonic and the echidna into the under ground river. The two struggled in the water but the echidna broke free pushing himself away from Sonic. The echidna then swam to the edge of the wall and use the spike on his fists to climb up it.

"TAILS!" Sonic called out to tails, "I CAN'T Swim!"

Quickly, Tails spun her tails and lifted herself into the air. She then flew to where Sonic as he was about to go into the opening in the wall. Tails reached Sonic's out stretched arms and grabbed them.

"Got you, " Tails said.

"Oh no you don't."

The echidna who was still on the wall broke a piece off and threw it at Tails. The rock it tails and she fell into the water along with Sonic. Then the two of them were swept into the opening in the wall.

"That takes care of them, " the echidna said as he headed back towards the top of the chasm.  



	6. Chapter 6: The Dream

Chapter 6 The Dream

The current of the underground river carried Sonic and Tails farther and farther. Tails was busy trying to keep Sonic from slipping under the water.

"Just hang on Sonic, " Tails said.

Sonic was floating on his back as Tails kept him above the water's surface. Neither Tails nor Sonic knew where they were going as the fast current swept them to parts unknown. Tails did have her COM's flashlight on as the device was kept from sort circuiting because it was water proof.

Tails looked at Sonic. Sonic was just staring up at the ceiling of the tunnel. She couldn't tell what he was feeling but it looked as if he was calm despite the situation.

Tails glanced forward and noticed that the ceiling was getting lower.

"Uh... Sonic," Tails said, "We're running out of breathing room."

Sonic didn't respond at first and Tails noticed that his expression now had a pondering look.

"How deep is the bottom?" Sonic asked finally.

Tails shined her light towards the bottom.

"It's about a six feet, " Tails responded wondering where this was going.

"I have an idea, " Sonic said, "Let's sink to the bottom and I'll run the rest of the way."

"Would that work?" Tails asked, "I mean wouldn't the water slow you down?"

"It's worth a try, " Sonic told her and Tails agreed, "You just need to hold on to me."

"Not a problem, " Tails said.

So after taking a huge breath Sonic and Tails sank to the bottom. There Tails got behind Sonic while she grabbed Sonic's arms while he grabbed hers. Tails nodded that she was ready and Sonic responded with a nod of his own and he was off.

Thought the water did make it a little harder for Sonic to run it still wasn't all that hard. He was zipping along the bottom of the tunnel at a pretty fast speed.

Sonic then looked up and noticed that the air space above was now gone. So they had to hurry before they ran out of air completely. So Sonic sped up.

As for Tails, she wasn't really enjoying the underwater run. True it was faster than swimming but Tails almost preferred that so she wasn't being yanked by the arms.

So they continued on until they noticed something strange. For up ahead they saw a wall.

A dead end, thought Tails, how's that possible?

But the dead end didn't stop Sonic. For once he reached it he started running up it. Then something strange happened. They two of them felt as if the current had changed and was now headed upwards.

Strange, Tails thought to herself.

Sonic stopped running and just let the current swept them upward. Sonic then tapped Tails on the shoulder and pointed up. Tails looked and saw a light coming from above.

The current continued it's upward ascend as the light got closer and closer. Eventually, they started to see the sky through an opening. The current then drifted Sonic and Tails out of the opening it arched and fell into a lake.

Sonic and Tails splashed in the lake and Tails quickly swam Sonic to the surface where the both took in a large breath of air.

"Well, I guess that explains how the island keeps it's water from flowing over, " Tails said.

Tails then swam Sonic to the shore and the two of them got out of the water. The two took a minute to get the water out of their fur.

"Now what?" Tails asked Sonic.

"We find out where the echidna put our stuff, " Sonic told her.

"I see, " Tails responded, "But where do we look?"

Sonic shrugged.

"I've got an idea, " Tails said, "Instead of going around the island looking for where ever the echidna stashed our stuff. How about we trap him and find out from him."

"Fine by me, " Sonic said, "And I have an idea of how to do it."

"How s that?" Tails asked him.

Sonic pointed to an area on the ground. The area was a small ditch but filled with what Tails thought to be tar, a tar pool.

"If that's what I think it is, " Sonic told her, "Then we just need to get the echidna into it."

"But that's going to be easier said then done, " Tails said, "Besides the fact that he probably thinks we drowned."

"We shouldn't assume that, " Sonic said, "For all we know he could be well aware of our escape."

Tails nodded for Sonic did have a point.

"So how do we get him into the tar pool?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked around the area. There were small caves and rock hills around for someone to hide in. There even was an overhang above the tar pool.

Sonic pointed to the overhand and Tails followed his gaze.

"You see that overhang there?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, " Tails responded.

"I want you to hide up there while I lure the echidna in, " Sonic said, "If I fail to get him into the tar pool I want you to do it."

"Ok, " Tails said. Tails spun her tails and flew up to the overhang. She then laid on her stomach and turned back to Sonic She gave him a thumbs up. Sonic nodded in response then he took off into the area.

And so Tails waited. She knew that with Sonic's speed it shouldn't be hard for him to find the echidna. Tails rested her head on her arms. The seconds flew by and Tails began to grow drowsy. Soon Tails drifts off to sleep.

sixteen bright glows flew through the sky above Tails head. Fourteen smaller lights and two bigger ones. The two bigger ones, one green and one black, stopped and the fourteen smaller ones began to circle around them. The colors of the smaller ones where red, green, blue, white, light blue, yellow, and purple. There was two of each of these colors. Tails looked at these strange colored lights and wondered what was going on. What could they mean?

The sixteen lights then slowly descended. Tails watched them as they did. Soon they came closer to the ground and Tails saw what looked like a key hole floating in midair. The smaller light descended and start circling the key hole while the two bigger lights floated above it. Suddenly, the key hole began to brighten and made a door made of light. Curiously, Tails walked up to the door of light. She made it to the door and stepped through a bright light shown and Tails was forced to shut her eyes.

Splash!

Tails quickly sat up from where she was laying. What a strange dream, she thought.

"You little..." Tails heard a voice say. Tails turned over and looked back down the cliff. Down below, a red echidna was trapped in the tar pool while Sonic stood there a safe distance so the echidna couldn't pull him in. Sonic then looked up to Tails and gave her a nod so Tails got up and flew down by Sonic.

"Tell us, " Tails said to the echidna, "Who are you?"

"If you must know, " the echidna said as he still struggled to get free but only got stuck more, "My name is Knuckles, I'm the protector of the Master Emerald which I know that your hear for... that and the human who you found the location of my island from."

"What?" Tails said, "that's not why were here at all, We came here looking for the Death egg."

"And the Chaos Emeralds, " Sonic injected.

Knuckles just gave up on trying to escape and stood still.

"Ha, I knew it, " Knuckles said, "You came here to get your ship back as well as the Chaos Emeralds."

"It's not our ship, " Tails said.

"Then how do you know it's name?" Knuckles asked.

"Robotnik told us the name, " Tails told him, "For it was him who built it."

"You can't fool me, " Knuckles said, "The human told me that you'd try to deceive me."

"Rather we deceived you or not shouldn't concern you at the moment, " Sonic said, "What you should be thinking is about where our plane is and the Chaos Emerald you stole from us."

"And what makes you think I'll tell you?" Knuckles said a grin spreading on his face.

Sonic shrugged, "Doesn't really matter. With you stuck here we can find their locations on our own."

Sonic turned to leave.

"Come on Tails, " Sonic said and Tails started to follow him. The two of them got a few steps away when Knuckles spoke.

"Fine I'll tell you, " Knuckles said.

Sonic stopped and Tails did too. Sonic then looked back at Knuckles.

"But, " Knuckles said, "You'll have to get me out of here first."

"I don't think so, " Sonic said and turned back around and began to walk off again.

"Wait, " Knuckles said, "Their in my cave in the center of the Island but if you must hit the mark by the entrance or you'll trigger the traps I've installed."

Sonic tilted his head back to Knuckles, "very well, then."

Sonic continued walking.

"Hey, aren't you going to help me out?" Knuckles asked.

but Sonic didn't respond as he and Tails just walked off.

"Hey!" Knuckles yelled at them but they didn't respond.

The two continued their progress on foot. They were headed to the center of the island. Tails turned to Sonic as the were walking.

"Are we really going to just leave him there?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded, "This way he can't go following us. Plus he can probably get out on his own."

"Oh, " Tails said, "But if he can then why'd he tell us how to get to our stuff."

"He was panicking, " Sonic said.

So the two continued on in silence.

Back at the tar pool Knuckles stood calmly and a small smile spread on his face.  



	7. Chapter 7: The Return of the Death Egg

Chapter 7 The Return of the Death Egg.

Tails and Sonic made their way to the middle of the Island. There was a big mountain and at the bottom was a cave. Sonic

and Tails walked up to the cave entrance. Just like Knuckles had said there was a round what looked to be a button by the

Cave's entrance. Sonic walked up to the button and pushed it. Then Sonic and Tails walked into the cave. However, as soon

as they stepped in a Giant Ring appeared in front of them. It then sucked them into the center of it and they vanished along

with the Giant Ring.

The Giant Ring the reappeared at the top of a mountain covered in snow. Then Sonic and Tails dropped from the center of it

and fell to the ground. Sonic had landed on his feet but Tails wasn't so luckily as she fell on her back. So Tails got up

and started massaging her back side.

"That hurt, " Tails said as she looked around. She could tell that they were still on Angel Island because of the sea of

clouds around the bottom. Tails guessed that they were on top of the mountain that Knuckles' cave was on.

"What was that thing anyways?" Tails said as she looked up but the Giant Ring was gone.

"There called Warp Rings, " Sonic told her.

"And they warp you places?" Tails asked, "but why'd this one lead here?"

"I'm not sure, " Sonic said, "Knuckles was probably trying to get rid of us with the Warp Ring. So it's possible that his

plan backfired."

The two scanned the Island then Tails pointed out something at the edge of the island on the south side, the Death Egg.

"Well, one things for sure, " Tails said, "At least we know the Death Eggs here."

"So Knuckles wasn't lying about it, " Sonic said as he saw it too.

"He also thinks that it's our ship, " Tails said, "I can't believe he'd trust Robotnik over us."

"He just got to him first, " Sonic said, "But right now let's not worry about it. Let's go get the..."

But Sonic stopped in his sentence as the entire Island began to shake.

"What's happening?" Tails said panic began to rise in her voice.

"I don't know..." Sonic said.

The Island then stopped shaking but in return something else happened. The Island began to fall. Both Tails and Sonic were

knocked off their feet. Tails' eyes were wide with fear. Why was Angel Island falling?

"Get up fast, " Sonic told Tails, "and fly us off."

Sonic reached out his hands and Tails grabbed a hold. She then pushed herself up but in the process she cleared free of the

island's free fall. Tails quickly Spun her tails and lifted Sonic off too. The two of them watched as Angel Island

continued it's fall. Finally, it ran out of sky and hit the ocean below with a big splash. Sonic and Tails were high enough

that the splash caused by the island didn't get to them.

"Doesn't look like it's going to sink, " Tails observed as the island just sat there floating in the water, "Should we try to

land?"

"Land by the Death Egg, " Sonic responded and Tails began their descend to the Death Egg which had remarkably stayed on.

As they got closer to the ground they began to notice something moving towards the Death Egg. It was a round-shaped hover

craft with a claw below it. In the claws clutches was a giant green gem.

"He's stealing the Master Emerald, " Sonic called out as he two saw the giant gem.

"The what?" Tails said.

"Never mind, " Sonic said, "but we need to get down there faster."

So Tails adjusted her spin rate so they'd go faster. The two dropped faster but they weren t fast enough as Robotnik flew

into the Death Egg.

"Is he trying to use that thing to power up the Death Egg?" Tails wondered.

"That's my guess, " Sonic said, "Now I'm close enough, let me go now."

So Tails let go of Sonic and he fell to the ground and landed on his feet. He then waited only a second to readjust himself

before he took off after Robotnik inside the Death Egg.

Inside the Death Egg, Robotnik was still flying in his specially designed Eggo'matic hovercraft. He was heading to the

engine where he would place the Master Emerald so his ultimate battleship will raise once again. Robotnik smiled to himself.

It was so easy to sneak in and steal the Master Emerald as Knuckles was busy chasing the two people who would have prevented

him from doing so. But Robotnik shrugged. His loss.

Robotnik arrived in the engine room. He had been redesigning the engine so that it'd be able to sustain the Master Emeralds

Power. For he didn't want the engine or the Death Egg to overload with power. Robotnik stopped his Eggo'matic hovercraft

and he got out. He then walked over to the newly modified engine and placed the Master Emerald into it.

"ROBOTNIK!" A voice yelled from not far off.

It wasn't long then the voice's owner came into the room. It was Sonic.

"Ahh, Sonic, it's been a long time, " Robotnik said as a grin spread over his face.

"Not long enough, " Sonic said, "Now hand over the Master Emerald."

"I'm afraid your too late, " Robotnik said as he pointed to the Master Emerald which was now glowing as the engine began to

draw power from it.

"That's what you think, " Sonic said and charged at Robotnik but a blue field suddenly appeared in front of Sonic. Sonic

then his the barrier and a painful shock coursed through him so Sonic dropped to the floor.

"Like it?" Robotnik asked his grin spreading even wider, "I've made a few upgrades since you were last here."

Sonic struggled to get to his feet as Robotnik walked over to a control panel that he now had installed on the wall.

"The Death Egg shall rise again, " Robotnik said then laughed as he pressed some buttons on the controls. A rumbling sound

was made as the Death Egg began to rise.

I can't stay here, Sonic thought and he took off.

"Yes, Run little hedgehog," Robotnik said, "For it's the only thing your good at."

Back outside Sonic managed to get out before the Death Egg got to high off the ground.

"Sonic!" Sonic heard Tails call as she came running up to him, " It's Knuckles, he's on the Death Egg."

"What?" Sonic said he turned back to the Death Egg but it was all ready out of reach as it started flying west.

Sonic turned back to Tails.

"How do you know?" Sonic asked her.

"I saw him after I landed, " Tails explained to him, "He seemed shaken up because Robotnik stole the Master Emerald but

that's not the best of it. He told me where our stuff is."

"Well, lead the way, " Sonic told her, "We have to get after that Death Egg."

Tails nodded then headed back towards the mountain on the island as Sonic followed her. It didn't take long as they found

themselves back outside Knuckles' cave.

"So Where is it?" Sonic said but Tails was looking at a point in the wall a few feet to the left of the entrance.

"Hold on a second, " Tails said.

"We don't have much time, " Sonic said.

Tails nodded. She then walked to the area of wall she had been looking at then pushed on it. Strangely, the wall seemed to

move inward. Then after it slid back a ways Tails then pushed it to the side and it slid into the side. Sonic then looked

inside the secret Cave and standing there was the Cyclone. Not far off from that was a green backpack. Tails jumped into

the Cyclone's seat as Sonic went for the Backpack. He checked inside it and found his cloak and the purple Chaos Emerald.

"It's all here, " Sonic said.

Tails nodded as she slipped on a pair of goggles. Sonic then took out the purple Chaos emerald from the Backpack.

"This place have a storage area?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded then pressed a button on the dash. Then behind her a small compartment opened up. So Sonic placed the backpack

into it but left out the Purple Chaos Emerald. He then closed the compartment and climbed out top of the Cyclone's wings.

"Ready, " Sonic said.

"Contact, " Tails said as she flipped a switch and the cyclone's propeller began to spin. Tails then maneuvered the Cyclone

out of the cave then increased in speed.

"Hang on, " Tails said as she began the Cyclone's upward raise. Tails then steered the plane so that it was above the tree

level then turned it towards the Death Egg which was a ways ahead of them already.

"Now let's catch up to that Battle ship, " Tails said and they were on their way.  



	8. Chapter 8: Super Sonic

Chapter 8 Super Sonic

Onboard the Death Egg Robotnik was now sitting in a chair next to the controls.

"So much to do, " Robotnik said to himself, "hmmm... so many chooses it's hard to decide which to do first."

"How about you return the Master Emerald, " A voice said.

Robotnik turned to see Knuckles.

"Knuckles, my old friend..." Robotnik said cheerfully.

"Don't you old friend me, " Knuckles said his rage building, "So this was your plan huh? Feed me lies so I'd try and rid my

Island of some intruders while you go and steal the Master Emerald? I bet those two where working with you this entire

time."

"Bravo, Knuckles bravo, " Robotnik said of course he knew that Sonic and Tails wasn't working for him but it didn't hurt to

have the echidna think that, "However, I don't believe your going to make if off this ship alive."

"We'll see about that, " Knuckles said as he punched at the blue barrier but was met with the same shock that Sonic got

earlier.

"I don't think so, " Robotnik said with a grin, "Now if you'd be so kind as to vacate my ship."

Knuckles slowly lifted his head.

"Not without the Master Emerald, " Knuckles replied but the shock was to much for him as he wasn't used to it.

"I'm giving you a chose, " Robotnik said as he pressed a button on the control panel.

An opening in the floor opened and Knuckles went into it. It was at this moment that Robotnik noticed what Knuckles was

wearing. It was a worn out green backpack with a few rips here and there. It wasn't the backpack itself that got Robotnik's

eye but the glow that he could see from inside it.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" Robotnik said but it was too late as the emeralds along with Knuckles slid down the trap door and out

of the Death Egg.

Knuckles slid along a tube until he was ejected out the bottom. The Backpack then got caught and ripped open and the chaos

Emeralds fell out of the backpack.

Flying not far off was a Blue Bi-plane with Tails as the it's pilot.

"Sonic look!" Tails said as she spotted Knuckles and the Chaos Emeralds.

"Get over there, " Sonic said and Tails increased the Cyclone's speed as she began to angle it towards Knuckles.

It didn't take long but Tails was now below Knuckles.

"You get knuckles, " Sonic said, "I'm going for the Emeralds."

"How you... " But Tails didn't finish her sentence as at that movement Knuckles landed on the wings right by Sonic. The

Chaos Emeralds, however, were out of their reach as they passed the cyclone and continued their fall towards the ocean.

So Sonic dived after them keeping the purple Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"What are you doing!" Tails said but was unable to keep Sonic from going over.

Onboard the Death Egg, Robotnik watch as the scene unfolded.

"Fool, " Robotnik said, "Those Emeralds will be your downfall."

Back outside Sonic continued his dive for the Chaos Emeralds. It didn't take long for Sonic to reach them.

"This ends here, " Sonic said as he held out his hands towards the chaos Emeralds.

Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds began to glow bright and they started circling Sonic. All seven emeralds then began to

enveloped Sonic as they absorbed into him. Sonic then began to glow then a bright yellow light flashed. And those looking

saw Sonic had changed. His fur was no longer blue but a bright and glowing yellow. The spikes on his head where now pointed

upwards but the biggest change was that Sonic was no longer falling for he was now Super Sonic. Sonic felt as the power of

the Chaos Emeralds coursed through him. This was the power he needed to destroy the Death Egg.

Knuckles, who was barely keeping conscience, saw Sonic.

"A super transformation?" He said in marvel.

Super Sonic flew up so that he was even with the Death Egg.

"Robotnik!" He called out, "This ends now."

The Death Egg speakers crackled to life.

"So you can fly and you no longer need a flash light, " Robotnik said, "Big deal. Your still no match for my Death Egg."

The laser cannons on board the Death Egg began to open fire on Super Sonic. But with Super Sonic's new found speed he

quickly and easily avoided all of them.

"My turn, " Super Sonic said.

Super Sonic reached the Death Egg in no time at all. He then charged power then charged at the Death Egg with blinding

speed. Super Sonic's speed and power allowed him to clearly break a hole in the Death Egg. Super Sonic had also placed it

right for her flew right into the engine room and took out the Master Emerald.

With no power, the Death Egg then began to fall but Super Sonic wasn't done. He held out his hand in front of him and charged

some of the Chaos Energy there. Then he released it as a yellow energy blast. The blast cut through the Death Egg then

caused it to explode.

"Good by Doctor, " Sonic said as the charged remains of the Death Egg fell into the ocean below.

Super Sonic then flew back to where Tails was in the Cyclone.

"Sonic, how'd you?" Tails asked stunned and marveled at what just happened.

"Meet you back on Angel Island, " Super Sonic said then he took off.

Back on Angel Island Tails arrived to find Sonic back to normal as he stood next to the Master Emerald. She got out of the

Cyclone and walked up to him.

"Your back to normal?" Tails asked.

"The effects are only temporary, " Sonic said.

"Oh, well, " Tails said, "But how'd you know that would happen?"

"I'm not sure, " Sonic admitted, "But I knew it would."

"Well, good thing it did, " Tails said, "Now we should be rid of Robotnik and his stupid Death Egg."

Sonic nodded.

At that time Knuckles slowly woke up. He then realized that he was laying on the Cyclone and sat up. He saw that he was on

the ground and that Sonic and Tails was not far off. Quickly he got up and went over to them.

"You two!" Knuckles said.

Sonic and Tails turned around.

"Knuckles, " Tails said she was hopping that after Sonic blew up the Death Egg that he wouldn't think they were the bad guys.

Of course Tails did realize that Knuckles was half unconscious.

"Give me back my Emeralds, " Knuckles said.

"Go on and take it, " Sonic said as he stepped aside, "We don't want it."

"Wha...?" Knuckles was now confused. Could he have been wrong about them? No it was probably a trap. But Sonic then walked

over to the cyclone.

"Come on Tails, " Sonic said.

"Right, " Tails said and walked over to the Cyclone.

"Hey we're you two going?" Knuckles asked starting to get confused.

"We're leaving, " Sonic said.

"But I thought..." Knuckles said.

"You thought wrong, " Sonic said as Tails climbed into the Cyclone's seat.

Knuckles watched as Sonic then got up onto the wings of the Cyclone as Tails turned the propeller on.

"What's your name blue hedgehog?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic turned back to Knuckles.

"I'm Sonic, " Sonic said, "Sonic the Hedgehog."

And with that Tails and Sonic left the Angel Island.

As Tails and Sonic we're headed back they saw Angel Island take back to the skies as Knuckles returned the Master Emerald to

it's rightful place.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Tails asked.

Sonic shrugged, "You never know." 


	9. Chapter 9: The Cave

Chapter 9: The cave.

A day as passed since Sonic and Tails have returned from Angel Island. Tails had reported their findings to Princess Sally

who was relived to hear that Robotnik was now gone. So Tails returned to her normal Royal Air Guardian duties.

Tails as just finished patrolling a route with her plane and she was now climbing out of it in the Castle hanger.

"Tails, " A voice called to her.

Tails turned around to see Sonic standing close by. He had on a green back pack and his cloak, was neatly inside.

"Hey, Sonic, " Tails greeted, "Is there something you need?"

"I wanted to show you something, " Sonic told her.

"Ok, " Tails told him.

"But you have to come with me, " Sonic said.

"Um, ok, " Tails said, "is it far?"

Sonic nodded and held out his hand.

"It'll be faster this way, " Sonic said.

"ok, " Tails said as accepted Sonic's hand then Sonic picked her up and was off.

Sonic carried Tails to the South into a jungle. Eventually arriving at a cave entrance that was secluded and if you weren't

looking for it you'd easily miss it. Sonic placed Tails on the ground.

"What is this place?" Tails asked.

"I know that you've been wondering why I've been trying to collect the Chaos Emeralds right?" Sonic asked her.

"Yeah, " Tails admitted for it was the one thing that she couldn't figure out about him.

"Come, " Sonic said as he went inside the cave.

Tails hesitated at first. She was finally going to find out why the Chaos Emeralds were so Important to him. Tails then

entered the cave.

Inside the cave was a large pedestal. It was a circular shaped with seven smaller circles surrounding the center one. The

one in the middle was large enough for some one to stand on while the smaller circles looked like they'd be able to fit

something in it as the circles had a dip in them. On the Back wall was a diamond shaped pattern.

"I've all ways wondered why I have this blue fur, " Sonic said and Tails looked towards him. He was standing to the side of

the pedestal, "I found this place not long after I left home."

"If I'm not mistaken, " Sonic began, "I need to place the seven Chaos Emeralds in the smaller circle while I stand on the

circle in the center."

"How do you know it's for you?" Tails asked.

Sonic then indicated to the wall to the right. Tails looked and let out a small gasp. For on the wall was an old cave

painting of a hedgehog surrounded by the Chaos Emeralds.

"So... your connected to the Chaos Emeralds some how?" Tails asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, " Sonic said, "But Of course I'm the only one that I know of that have absorbed the Chaos Emeralds

Power myself to gain it's power."

"The Super transformations, " Tails said, "That's what knuckles said before he passed out."

Sonic nodded, "All I know is that the Chaos Emeralds are the key to why I'm blue."

"I see, " Tails said but then her curiosity got the better of her, "Why are you showing me all this?"

"Because, " Sonic said, "I trust you."

Tails smiled at that, "Sonic... Thank you.

"No, Tails, " Sonic said, "Thank you. For you're the first friend I've had in a very long time."

Tails smile widen. Sonic considered her as a friend. And now it made since to her now. Why Sonic tried so hard to collect

the Chaos Emeralds.

"I'll take you back now," Sonic said.

So Sonic carried Tails back to the Sega Castle.

"Say Sonic, " Tails said after Sonic placed her back down, "You know after you've finally collected the Chaos Emeralds and

found out why you have blue fur, you should come join the Sega Guardians."

Sonic grinned at that.

"I'll think about it, " He said and then he left to once again collect the seven Chaos Emeralds.  



	10. Epilogue

Epilogue.

In the middle of the ocean floats a figure in a orbed shaped vehicle This figure looks out to see an island coming closer. On the side of the cliff reads a sign.

"Welcome to Splash Hill." 


End file.
